Talk:K1-B0
"Alive" or "Active"? Because Ki-Bo is a robot, should we give him the same treatment that was given to Miaya-bot and list his status as "Active" instead? DrySoul (talk) 12:32, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Heh... I think Ki-Bo himself would be offended about this topic. Well, Miaya-bot isn't really a person, while AI Chiaki and Ki-Bo are. Chiaki's page calls her "deceased". Starly545 (talk) 12:59, October 24, 2016 (UTC) I think this question should be resolved once the game is out, as right now there isn't that much info about him to get clear answers, who knows, maybe he dies and then there won't be the whole "Active/Alive" and we will have to deal with "Destroyed/Deceased". Dom4ntas666 (talk) 09:30, October 25, 2016 (UTC) i think by highlighting nanami and kiibo as somehow more human than gekkougahara bot already opens a gateway of discourse. how was nidai's wikia formated before kibou hen? he technically died twice, as a human and robot, so maybe we could take that as an example for the future since what if that's exactly the deal with kiibo? Yazawaa (talk) 13:19, November 23, 2016 (UTC) /* "Kiibo" or "Ki-bo"? */ I know that this question may lead to debating, but since the official trailer introduces him as "Ki-bo", should we edit his name as such? Or do we leave it as it is for now? SiaCatGirl (talk) 12:10, November 23, 2016 (UTC) : Please read the trivia on Kiibo's page, it explains why it's Kiibo. Dom4ntas666 (talk) 12:50, November 23, 2016 (UTC) : I did. And that's exactly why I'm asking. SiaCatGirl (talk) 13:06, November 23, 2016 (UTC) : "ー" just means a longer vowel. It doesn't exist in English language, but it's very common in Japanese. For example, Lucy would be written as ルーシ (Ruushi) and Jeremy would be ジェレミー (Jeremii), because that's the natural way to say it in Japanese accent. Some Japanese aren't used to English and mistakes happen when there's language differences. Starly545 (talk) 13:23, November 23, 2016 (UTC) : leave it be as it is rn imo. the — is phonetic just like in sonia's surname, it signifies that the word needs to draw out for correct pronounciation. this is a standard mistake en fandoms make when carrying over these —'s, they actually do carry them over while it's not necessary since majority of english speakers already know how to drawn out these words (nevermind is a perfect example), i guess it's comparable to loc removing u's from touko and kyouko since the english o already kinda sounds like ou by default. Yazawaa (talk) 13:30, November 23, 2016 (UTC) : I understand. But still, may I have a say in this? Since his name is written completely in katakana, which, as far as I understand, is used to write names not native to Japanese, Kiibo is not the only way his name could be written in English. There is no single definitive way to write, any word that fits the pronouciation can be considered proper romanization. So Kiibo isn't technically wrong, Keebo isn't technically wrong, Ki-bo isn't technically wrong, even Key-bo. And since official material uses Ki-bo, wouldn't that make it valid? At least, until we have an English trailer. SiaCatGirl (talk) 08:56, November 24, 2016 (UTC) : The only rule for katakana romanization is following what the source material says. Any spelling is valid as long as the pronounciation in gojuuon format is still "kiibo". All example SiaCatGirl mentioned are valid, but Ki-bo is the only correct one because it's the one used in the source material, both for the character and the train it's named after (https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/えちぜん鉄道L形電車). Coutinho305 (talk) 01:05, March 2, 2017 (UTC) : Important update: The admins have already discussed this matter and decided to name him as "Ki-Bo" from now on as it was the right spelling in the original Japanese release. We'll name him as Ki-Bo and would change it to the english localization ver. name in future (if they changed his spelling). I'll lock his page temporarily until the matter about his name spelling settle down, thank you. Also, please hit the forum to discuss this matter! Riku-ya (talk) 01:41, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Localized name Ki-bo's English name is K1-B0. (aka Keebo) http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php Should the article be renamed? IWander (talk) 19:13, April 13, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you for the source, as this is the official english localization ver. then yes the article name will be changed to K1-B0. King Kyogre (talk) 20:03, April 13, 2017 (UTC) : Can we mostly refer to him as Keebo in the text? Since the website says that's what he's usually called and K1-B0 is the more formal name. Toivotus (talk) 21:05, April 13, 2017 (UTC) : As of now I'm conversing with the other admins on this matter but I feel this should be the case yes. King Kyogre (talk) : The staff will start renaming things after a few days to make sure the localization doesn't rename him into another name such as when they named Monokuma Cubs to Monokuma Kubs. Riku-ya (talk) 00:36, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Is it notable enough to mention that he has the largest ahoge in the series? It was on the page and a fun information. but I'm just being my own curious self. (*´∀`*) トラファルガー (talk) 01:06, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Kiibo's Gender In Love Across the Universe, Kiibo calls himself a male when you ask to read a dirty book with him. Should his gender be changed to male because of this? Ammmnontet (talk) 02:43, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :All robots should be technically genderless. Ki-Bo is only assuming that he's a male and he goes with male pronunciation like Monokuma. Riku-ya (talk) 03:26, November 22, 2017 (UTC)